One example of a conventional liquid dispensing container that dispenses liquid contained in a liquid storage chamber is shown in FIG. 36.
In this conventional liquid dispensing container, a flexible container body 101 that can be pressed and deformed constitutes a liquid storage chamber 102 for storing liquids. At the top of the container body 101 is formed a dispensing opening 103 which has a threaded portion 104 at its outer periphery. A cap 105 is removably screwed on the threaded portion 104 to prevent drying of liquid and leakage of it when not in use.
In use, the cap 105 is taken off the container body 101 and the container body 101 is pressed to squeeze an appropriate amount of liquid from the liquid storage chamber 102 through the dispensing opening 103.
With the above conventional art, however, one may forget to put the cap 105 on the container after use. Moreover, during frequent use of the container, capping is troublesome for the user and he or she may leave it uncapped intentionally or carelessly for a long period of time, during which the surface of the liquid present in the dispensing opening 103 is exposed to the air and as a result it dries.
It is known that the air contains a variety of substances that may adversely affect human health, such as bacteria and dust. These substances, when they become mixed in the liquid, contaminate the liquid and in some cases produce mold and discoloration, making it very unsanitary. When such unsanitary liquid is a cosmetic or food it causes undesirable results.